Let It Out
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kebohongan untuk mempermainkan perasaan seseorang sangat menyakitkan. Sangat susah mendapatkan kepercayaan seseorang kembali. Namun, itu bisa dimaafkan asalkan tidak terulang kembali. Semua harus dikeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit asalkan ada orang di samping kita mau mendengarkan dengan cermat dan mengerti kenapa berbohong. Hitachiin Twins! #16


**Let It Out**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

**.o.O.o.**

Laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun sedang tengah berlari mencari saudara kembarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki berambut cokelat jingga sedang mencari saudara kembarnya. Apa yang ingin dikatakan laki-laki ini kepada saudara kembarnya sampai-sampai ekspresinya susah ditebak.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di mana saudara kembarnya tengah duduk sambil membaca buku dipegangnya. Kembarannya itu melihat saudara kembarnya juga masuk dengan ekspresi yang susah dibaca.

"Hikaru? Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?" tanya laki-laki bernama Kaoru, menurunkan buku tersebut dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Apa benar kalau kau sengaja membuat replika?" Hikaru berhenti di depan Kaoru.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaoru sangat heran dengan sifat Hikaru.

"Kau membuat replika untuk mempermainkan perasaan semua orang. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu itu? Apa hanya untuk mencari sensasi?" Hikaru duduk di samping Kaoru. "Apa ingin kau inginkan, Kaoru?!"

Kaoru mengetahui dan mengerti apa maksud Hikaru, saudara kembarnya. Kaoru duduk normal dan menatap Hikaru. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda?" Hikaru mengangkat alisnya, "Untuk apa kau bercanda kalau hanya mempermainkan perasaan seseorang?"

"Aku tidak berniat melukai mereka," Kaoru merunduk. Tidak menyangka kalau ini akan terbongkar juga dan berakibat fatal. Kaoru bisa mengetahui kalau orang-orang yang dipermainkan perasaannya pasti tidak akan memaafkannya dan butuh waktu lama untuk membuat mereka mempercayai Kaoru lagi.

"Tidak berniat?!" Hikaru menghela napas. "Untuk apa kau membuat replika, lalu menyebarkan kematiannya dan tidak mau memberikan foto orang itu? Apa kau tahu kalau banyak orang merasakan keganjilan aneh saat kau mengarang-ngarang cerita bohong itu. Walaupun tidak setiap orang mengetahuinya."

"Apa Haruhi tahu?"

"Haruhi mengetahuinya dari dulu saat kau menyebarkan fitnah aneh yang katanya kisahmu dan replikamu mirip dengan kisah Raja dan Haruhi," jawab Hikaru lantang.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau minta maaf? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja? Apa kau tahu kalau Haruhi dan Raja merasa tersakiti akibat ulah gilamu ini!" teriak Hikaru sangat sakit kepada saudara kembarnya karena kebohongannya yang gila.

"Aku tidak berniat melakukannya. Awalnya aku ingin mencoba replika tersebut untuk menyenangkan semua orang agar bisa dikenang dan dibanggakan. Saya tidak menyangka akan ada seorang mengetahui kisah ini, kisah yang telah dibuat-buat oleh pemiliknya untuk memuaskan diri sendiri," jelas Kaoru masih merunduk.

"Kesalahanmu bisa dimaafkan jika kau tidak mengulang kejadian yang sama," Hikaru menghela napas lagi. "Apa ini tujuannmu?"

"Bukan," Kaoru menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku..." Kaoru berhenti sejenak, mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hikaru. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang terkenal di dunia maya."

"Untuk apa terkenal kalau membuat kebohongan egois dan gila tersebut?! Akhirnya orang-orang yang mengetahuinya akan mengetahui kebenaran dan ujung-ujungnya mereka merasa dipermainkan selama ini. Merasa dikhianati. Kebanggaan mereka akan replikamu itu membuatnya menjadi rendah. Mereka tidak mengira kalau itu nyata, ternyata mereka bisa mengetahui kalau sebenarnya itu bohong."

Hikaru melanjutkan lagi, "Apa kau tahu, Kami-_sama_ bisa melihat itu semuanya. Apa kau tidak takut akan dosa? Dosa yang membuatmu terus berbohong tanpa kau menyadari bahwa kau melukai perasaan mereka!"

"Aku tidak berniat melakukannya..."

"Tidak berniat?! Apa ini instingmu untuk tidak berniat menyakiti mereka semua selama ini!" Hikaru berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas yang semakin berat saja. "Coba keluarkan semua masalahmu. Apa kau sendirian? Apa kau tidak punya teman di dunia maya? Atau tidak punya di dunia nyata?"

"Mungkin..."

"Kok mungkin?" Hikaru menyibakkan rambut berwarna cokelat jingga ke belakang. "Kalau kesepian, ceritakan saja ke teman-temanmu. Jangan berbohong dan melukai perasaan mereka. Awalnya baik-baik, namun lama kelamaan hal itu bisa terbongkar bukan karena orang lain, tapi dari Kami-_sama_. Sebanyak kita berbohong, sudah pasti akibatnya kena."

Hikaru melanjutkan lagi, "Menambah kekecewaan semua orang membuat kau menjadi apa? Mau minta maaf? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mau? Lebih baik menjelaskan daripada mencari kebohongan lain. Nanti kau akan menyesal seumur hidup saat kau dipanggil Kami-_sama_. Terdiam dan hampa. Hidup tidak berarti karena di dunia ini sering berbohong, dan saat dipanggil, pasti akan menyesal, 'kan."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya," Kaoru merunduk. Tubuhnya gemetaran membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hidup ini memang penuh misteri. Jika Kami-_sama_ memberikan kita cobaan, kita pasti akan melewatinya sambil mencari petunjuk. Jika kita salah-salah melakukan hal yang tidak baik di mata Kami-_sama_, pastinya kita akan kena imbas dan menyesal di akhirnya. Hidup ini pasti ada penyesalan. Dan penyesalan itu akan datang di saat kita melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik," Hikaru menepuk bahu Kaoru untuk menyadarkan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kaoru.

Hikaru menarik tangannya, "Hanya Kaoru yang mengetahui apa harus dilakukan. Ini perbuatanmu dan Kaoru-lah yang harus melakukannya." Hikaru melihat Kaoru merunduk. "Tentu saja aku juga akan bantu."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru terharu mendengar kalau saudara kembarnya akan membantunya menjelaskan semua ini.

"Mulai dari Raja dan Haruhi. Mereka sudah tersakiti akibat ulahmu itu. Dia mengatakan kalau Kaoru tidak mau memaafkan apa yang terjadi mengingat kisah mereka mirip dengan dirimu dan replikamu. Mereka juga bilang kalau mereka mengatakan sejujurnya dan menghormati semua perlakuanmu kepadanya. Aku yakin sekarang mereka pasti akan memaafkan Kaoru jika Kaoru menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Hikaru tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang," Kaoru bangkit bersama Hikaru menuju rumah keluarga Suoh. Di sana sudah menunggu para anggota _Host Club_.

Setibanya di rumah keluarga Suoh yang super besar, dan masuk ke ruangan baca alias perpustakaan. Di sana Kaoru bisa melihat kelima teman-temannya menatap Kaoru berekspresi kecewa. Dengan perasaan takut, Kaoru melangkah mundur, tapi langkah dihentikan oleh Hikaru karena Hikaru menekan punggung Kaoru untuk maju.

Akhirnya Kaoru maju mendekati Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Morinotsuka, dan Haninotsuka. Kelima orang sedang membutuhkan penjelasan yang pasti akibat kelakuan dan kebohongan Kaoru. Hikaru duduk dekat Kyoya, mengangguk sekali kepada Kaoru untuk menjelaskan.

"Ngg... Aku..." Kaoru melihat Kyoya sedang menopang dagunya, Haruhi berwajah sedih, Tamaki membutuhkan penjelasan, Hani sedang menyuap _cake_ di depannya, dan Mori terdiam seribu bahasa, namun wajahnya menunjukkan tidak. Kaoru berlutut, "Aku minta maaf kepada kalian semua tentang kebohonganku selama ini!"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini akan membuat semua orang tersakiti akibat perlakuanku, mempermainkan perasaan mereka, dan membuat mereka mempercayai kisah kebohonganku ini!" Kaoru berlutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lantai.

"Aku tidak berniat melakukannya. Kukira akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata lama kelamaan semua orang menjadi kecewa dan merasa aneh kepada apa yang aku lakukan. Saat mereka semua mengetahuinya, aku tahu kalau mereka sekarang meminta penjelasanku menjelaskan apa maksud membuat replika tersebut!" Kaoru menatap kelima sahabat dan saudara kembarnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ini akan menjadi bencana."

Tamaki bangkit dan berjongkok di samping Kaoru, "Memang susah mendapatkan maaf dari seseorang, tapi kalau kita terus jujur dan menjelaskan semua ini. Aku yakin, semua orang akan mempercayaimu. Asalkan Kaoru tidak mengulangi hal itu lagi."

Kyoya mengangkat satu kaki ke lutut sebagai penopangnya, "Lebih baik jujur daripada bohong, bukan? Kita memang tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, makanya kita sering berbohong. Walaupun kita sering berbohong, semua orang akan tahu itu hanya tipu daya untuk mencari sensasi."

"Untuk apa kita mencari sensasi kalau menceritakan kebohongan yang berlebihan. Punya kekasih di dunia maya, bertemu di dunia nyata, punya penyakit aneh, menjelaskan semua ceritanya ke dunia maya dibanding dunia nyata, replika itu meninggal, menyebarkan ke dunia maya tanpa memperlihatkan bukti apapun, dan membuat kita menjadi berita tersukses di dunia nyata," kata Hani terus menyantap _cake_-nya.

"Itu hanya sebuah karangan semata. Untuk apa kita menceritakan kejadian-kejadian di dunia nyata di dunia maya. Membuat karangan aneh, menjelaskan sebab-akibat, dan akhirnya kita menilai mereka terkena sesuatu makanya melakukan itu. Hidup kita hanya rahasia kita, keluarga kita, dan Kami-_sama._ Orang yang tidak dikenal pun tidak boleh mengetahuinya karena kebanyakan orang-orang di dunia ini tidak bisa dipercaya dan banyak berbohong. Lebih baik kita berteman dengan orang jujur daripada orang berbohong terus menerus," ucap Mori menatap Kaoru.

Haruhi bangkit dan duduk berjongkok di samping Kaoru, "Hidup ini tidak ada yang abadi. Sudah sewajarnya kita berbohong untuk menutup kebohongan itu, tapi kebenaran tetap kebenaran. Suatu saat kebohongan itu akan terbongkar juga dan waktulah yang bisa menunjukkan kebenaran kebohongan itu tanpa kita duga. Suatu saat Kaoru akan mengerti. Biarpun kejadian ini hanyalah wadah, tapi isinya merupakan hikmah bagi kita untuk terus belajar tidak melakukan itu lagi."

Hikaru menatap Kaoru, "Dan kami sudah memaafkan Kaoru. Karena Kaoru sudah menjelaskan dan minta maaf. Apa Kaoru sudah sadar dengan semua ini atau mau melakukan kebohongan lagi?"

Kaoru terharu dan menangis. Sebelum jatuh air mata tersebut, Kaoru menyeka air matanya. "Aku sudah sadar, tapi tetap saja kita akan terus berbohong."

"Itu kalau sudah melakukan kebohongan, jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya kenapa berbohong. Asal semua mengerti dan paham," Tamaki menepuk punggung Kaoru.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Raja."

Hikaru menatap langit-langit perpustakaan. Rasanya ringan mendengar kalau Kaoru sudah menjelaskan titik permasalahan kebohongan tersebut. Permasalahan yang akhirnya semua dimengerti, apa tujuan kebohongan itu. Perasaan lega menghampiri Hikaru. Hikaru bisa merasakan perasaan lega ini karena Kaoru juga merasakan kelegaan.

"Lebih enak mengeluarkan semuanya."

**The End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Fict yang menyadarkan saya untuk tidak melakukan kebohongan yang menyakiti semua orang. Semua fict yang saya buat mengandung unsur makna. Biarpun saya kena juga karena saya juga merasakannya. Fict ini berujung kepada saya lho. Bukan kepada orang lain. Biarpun saya tahu kalau orang lain itu tidak menyadarinya.

Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan kata-kata dan terima kasih sudah membacanya. ^^  
Perkenalkan saya dari fandom seberang. Semoga ini menjadi pelajaran berharga untuk mengeluarkan semua kegelisahan kita kepada teman-teman yang kita percayai supaya dapat kelegaan.

Greetings,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/08/2012

**Published Date: **12/08/2012


End file.
